Duty
by TheCheerfulCynic
Summary: Melisandre doesn't exist with several other changes. Stannis and his rise to power.
1. Chapter 1 Renly

Renly looked at Stannis across from him on his horse as his brother spoke to Lady Stark. His onion knight was right behind him, loyal to the death to the man who chopped off the tips of four of his wore the same unsatisfied face he had always had for along as Renly could remember.

"Is that really you?", Renly asked him.

"Who else might it be?", Stannis asked serious as ever.

"When I saw your standard I couldn't be sure", Renly said. "Whose banner is that?", He asked as he stared at the stag within a heart.

"Suppose if we used the same one the battle would be terribly confusing", he tried to make a jest.

He looked at his brother. Out numbered and yet he would still stand defiant for his duty. His mind flashed back to Storm's end. He quickly buried those memories again.

"Look across those fields brother. Do you see all those banners?"

"You thing a few bolts of cloth will make you King?"

"No", Renly said The men holding those bolts of cloth will make me King".

"We shall see Renly come the morning. For the sake of the mother who bor us I'll give you this one night to reconsider. Strike you banners, come to me before dawn and I will grant you your old seat on the council. I'll even name you my heir until a son is born to me", Stannis offered.

For the sake of the mother who boredom us? Stannis couldn't say raise; Renly had never known their mother or father. All his life his only true family were his brothers and even then for most of his life Robert hardly even spared him a passing glance between fighting, whoring, and drinking. Stannis may have been a hard and cold man but he did care in his own way.

A memory flashed before his eyes of when he was just a boy during the siege of Storm's end. Stannis and him sat in Renly's chambers eating their only meal of the day, rat stew, after a history lesson. Renly's nurse had died months ago and maester Cressen couldn't so much as to leave his bed. Stannis however didn't see why Renly should stop his lessons entirely. Every night he would come to Renly's chambers half dead from the day's work as Lord of Storm's end and do what little he could to teach Renly for an hour before they would stopped and finally eat before going to bed. Stannis was a horribly boring teacher.

"Why do you have less soup then me?" Renly asked before he stuck another spoonful of rat and thin broth in his mouth.

"I don't", Stannis said bluntly. He looked worse then nearly any one else in the castle yet every day he would get out of bed and do his duty for a cause Renly now knew he hadn't even believed in.

'He ate my portion', the thought struck Renly like a swing from Robert's warhammer. Renly had never been quite as sickly as everyone else during the siege and now he knew why. All through the siege Renly had cheered about how Robert would save them as Stannis slowly withered away in front of him. Robert never did come to save them, instead he sent Ned Stark to do it for him since he couldn't be bothered.

Renly blinked back the tears in his eyes as he stared at his brother. Then his eyes glanced over to Ser Davos. 'The man who saved us', Renly thought as more repressed memories began to surface.

When the smuggler had arrived with his boat full of unions Renly had been sure it was the most food he had seen up to that point. Renly hugged the bearded man by his legs and he was sure at that moment that the man was sent by the seven themselves to save them. Stannis made sure Renly and the other few surviving children were the first to receive their portions. Stannis himself ate last, a portion no larger than any other. Renly looked across to the two men who had saved his life. His iron brother and the onion knight. Now he stood against them with the Tyrells, the very people who had caused them so much pain and suffering. Now he married one he didn't even love for a crown he knew deep down he didn't even want. He looked to Loras, the one who had first told him what a great king he would be.

He remembered when he first met Loras. He was half terrified and half enraged at to see a Tyrell. But slowly the handsome boy had won his heart.

After a few months into their relationship Stannis had walked in on the two in an intimate position. Stannis made a disgusted face before stomping off and slamming the door behind him. The next day at the council meeting Stannis wouldn't so much as look in his direction. Renly ran to his room after the meeting but Stannis had followed him.

Stannis glared at him as he ground his teeth. "What is wrong with you", He didn't tell which only made it worse. Renly squeezed his eyes shut in fear. "A Tyrell after what they had done to us!"

Renly opened his eyes awestruck by Stannis' words. "You don't care that he's a man?", He managed to sputter out.

"Why would I give a damn about that?", Stannis asked still enraged.

"But the seven-", Renly stopped himself, remembering this was Stannis. The man who hadn't believed in God's since watching their parents die. "He's not like the other Tyrells".

Stannis looked at him. "Promise me", Stannis said, "promise me you'll never forget what they did".

Renly had promised but hadn't kept that promise till now. He had betrayed one of the only people he knew he could count on in this world.

He lept of his horse and stood before Stannis. He drew his sword. Stannis nearly killed him before Renly kneeled before him.

"You are my brother", Renly proclaimed barely holding back the tears, You are my king!"

He could hear his own party gasp in surprise and he knew Stannis' men probably had an equal look of shock on their faces. Stannis took the sword.

"Stand", he ordered seemingly unmoved by the display. Renly stood, tears streaming down his offered Renly back his sword. You'll need it", Stannis said, "to fight for your king".

Renly moved passed the blade and hugged his stiff brother.


	2. Chapter 2 Margaery

Margaery walked through the halls of high garden to her grandmother Olenna Tyrell who was waiting for her on a bench in the large garden just out side the main castle.

"Good morning grandmother", margaery greeted.

"Is it true about Renly and Stannis?", She asked. Olenna never cared much for formalities.

"Yes", was all Margaery could say without snapping. The crown had been within her grasp and Renly had thrown it away. She was enraged that he would do such a thing. The night after Renly's surrender she, Loras, and Renly had dinner with Stannis and this old onion knight she Renly had told her so much about after the truce. It was a tense supper, Stannis had glared at her and Loras for nearly half the meal while Renly stuffed his family emergency like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"What should we do?", She asked.

"We'll back Stannis", her grandmother said.

"What?!", Margaery could hardly believe her grandmother's words. "He stole the crown right out from under us!"

"Stole? Please all he did was secure it for us", Olenna said with a smirk. "Renly has the men and Stannis has the experience. Our victory is assured."

"But we won't have the thrown."

"Every child Selyse has had has been still born other then that poor girl with the dragonscale and Stannis won't go off whoring like Robert. Renly will be king", Olenna said coolly.

"But how long must I wait?!", Margaery snapped at her grandmother.

"Possibly not too long", Olenna said, "Wars are dangerous and if he does survive the war we will wait until he is old and frail before slipping a poison into his drink".

"That could take years", Margaery pointed out having regained some of her calm from before.

"Yes, and we will wait", Olenna said firmly, "Stannis is not a man to be taken lightly. He held off your of of a father for more than a year." She paused and seemed to think of something. "Did I tell you about when I was at Robert's coronation?"

"No"

"I was next to Tywin Lannister as Robert was crowned king. From across the room I happened to see Stannis; he was watching his brother with that legendary frown of his on his face. Tywin saw this and do you know what he said to me?", Olenna asked. Margaery shook her head. "He turned to me and Tywin Lannister, the man who never had a good word about anyone other then Lannisters said 'there is the one man who might actually match us'"

Margaery nodded, "so we back Stannis' army".

"Long live the king".

"Long live the king".


	3. Chapter 3 Matthos

Matthos walked along the bustling port of Dragon stone with his father as he drowned on about ships and sailing. They'd soon be ready to sail for King's landing. The men hustled frantically to load the ships.

"And if the wind really picks up then-", Davos stopped as he nearly walked into Stannis. "Apologies your grace".

"You're not teaching your son how to be a smuggler?", Stannis asked in full seriousness.

"No", Davos said, "simply how to be a sailor. Always good to know abit about your roots".

Stannis turned to Matthos. "And why are you not watching the princess?", Stannis asked sternly.

"I was but my father thought it more important for me to learn about his past life", Matthos said, "She is perfectly safe".

"Where is she?", Stannis asked.

"With her mother". Davos and Stannis both looked at him like he was mad.

"You left her with her half mad mother!", Davos scolded. Stannis silently glared at Davos. "I'm sorry you grace but it's true", Davos defended, "she lost her sense years ago."

Stannis terned to Matthos. "Go do your job", he ordered.

As Matthos approached the princess's chambers he heard Queen Selyse shouting. He opened the door to see her with her fist raised prepared to hit Shireen who was on the ground crying. Just before her fist hit Shireen Matthos stepped in the way and took the punch. He scooped the princess in his arms and carried her away; ignoring the mad raving of the Queen.

"Are you okay?", He asked as she stopped crying. He set her down in a hall far from her mother.

"Yes", the girl sniffled one last time. He couldn't help but notice how adorable the girl was despite her dragonscale.

"I am so sorry princess", he apologized.

"It's okay". She wandered the halls of the castle to the library. Along the way she began to skip and hum the Bear and the Maiden fair. Matthos had often wondered how such a cheery child could come from the ever serious Stannis and and her mother. Now after meeting Renly after they returned he thought she must get it from her uncles.

He sat across from Shireen in the library as they read their books. Maester Cressen's chains rattled as he wondered around the library.

"Matthos?", She asked.

"Yes, Shireen?", It felt strange to call the princess by her name but she always insisted he do.

"Is it true your father can't read?", She asked with all the bluntness of her father.

He didn't answer for the longest time. "Yes", he finally managed.

"He should learn", she said it as if it was that simple.

"It's not that easy", Matthos warned, "he can be quite stubborn"

"I'm more stubborn", Shireen declared proudly.

"No one will argue that", he said, "you are your father's child".

He hoped it would end their but after the better part of two days of her constant badgering he finally gave in. They made their way to the chamber of the painted table. Two guards stood in front of the door but let them pass without a word as they both smiled at the princess. Inside Stannis, Renly, and, Davos stood over the map of Westeros.

"As Renly and the Tyrells attack Lord Tywin's army we will take King's landing", Stannis explained.

"Father!", Shireen squealed as she ran over and hugged him. First King Stannis looked surprised then the closest thing Matthos had seen to a smile appeared on his face for a split second before disappearing once again.

"What are you doing here?", He asked with his usual gruffness.

"We think Davos should learn to read", she said looking up at her father.

"Your grace I do not need to learn to read", Davos said.

Stannis looked at him and didn't speak for several seconds. "You will as my hand", Stannis declared.

"Y-your grace" Davos kneeled as Matthos watched in aw, "it would be my honor".

"Your my most trusted advisor there is no one better for the job", Stannis said as Renly nodded in agreement. He looked at Shireen and then Matthos. "You two will teach him".

"Why us?", Matthos complained.

"Since it was your idea it is fair you will teach him".

Shireen jumped with joy while Matthos gave a huff knowing it would a long and annoying task.


	4. Chapter 4

Stannis stood at the bow of the lead landing ship as the rowed to the shore of Kings landing. No archers had loosed a single arrow at them yet and the walls looked liked they were barely manned. As they landed the men put their shields up expecting the impending arrow storm which never came.

Davos soon landed with more men. "Any idea what's going on your grace?", The onion knight asked.

"Not yet", Stannis said as he made his way toward the main gate.

The gate stood open with only three men standing in front of it. One was a middle aged dark eyed man in Black chain mail and another a young man in squire armor. In between the two stood the imp Tyrion Lannister.

"Your majesty", he bowed.

"What's your game Lannister?", Stannis asked the silver tongued man.

"No game", Tyrion said, "I surrender to you the city. Joffrey and my sister are locked in their chambers as we speak".

"What do you want?", Stannis asked.

"I have two conditions", he said, "You do not harm the people of Kings landing. The treasury is yours to do with as you wish but I ask don't still a single coin from the people."

"Agreed", Stannis declared, "and the other term?" He expected the Lannister to beg for his own life to be spared. The Lion would abandon their pride when their own hide was at stake.

"I ask you spare Tommen and Myrcella. Do as you wish Cersei and Joffrey", Tyrion said calmly.

Stannis was surprised by his request and it took a few seconds for him to regain his composure. "They are bastards born of incest", Stannis pointed out.

"They're children!", Tyrion shouted as he stared down the much taller man.

"Your grace", Davos spoke up, "they committed no crime. The only thing they have done was be born".

Stannis thought about the golden haired children. Joffrey was born full of hatred and wickedness but Myrcella and Tommen were both kind and gentle. When Shireen had been born Myrcella would spend hours playing with the new born. Tommen was a quiet boy but he was polite and couldn't hurt a fly, always playing with that cat of his.

Stannis thought it over before coming to a decision. They will not be harmed", Stannis declared, "but they will be stripped of all titles and property rights".

"Thank you your grace", Tyrion bowed again.

Stannis turned to two of his men. "Lock him in his chambers", he ordered. Tyrion went with the men without complaint.

"Your grace?", Davos asked.

"We will deal with him later", Stannis said as he walked into the city.

They made their way into the red keep and to the throne room. The gold cloaks stood at attention as Stannis walked by. The only ones who even tried to stand and fight were the Kings guard who were quickly delt with. Stannis walked toward the iron throne and unceremoniously sat down with the same grim look on his face that he usually wore.

"Hail Stannis of house Baratheon! The one true King of the seven kingdoms!", Davos cheered followed by cheers from the soldiers who were beginning to crowd the room.

Any other man would have thrown a feast or a tourney to celebrate their victory but Stannis was no other man. He immediately stood up from the thrown as quickly as he had sat in it and began ordering his men to check the cities provisions and the royal treasury as he and Davos went to pay the Lannisters a visit.

First they paid a visit to Cersei and joffrey chambers who both were in an absolute uproar. Joffrey marching around his room like a spoiled child and Cersei getting drunk and threatening to have their heads.

Next came little Tommen. They had gotten the news weeks ago of Myrcella being sent to Dorne. He was in his room playing with Ser pounce.

"Tommen", Stannis said gruffly.

Tommen turned to Stannis, his eyes wide with terror. "U-uncle Stannis", the boy said nervously.

"No harm will come to you", Stannis reassured the boy.

Davos stepped forward and crouched down to Tommen height. "When was the last time you ate?", He asked softly. Davos always seemed to have a way with children that Stannis lacked.

"W-when I broke my fast this morning".

"Come on then", Davos held out his hand that wasn't missing fingers. "Let's go scrounge up something to eat", Davos said as he took the boy away leaving Stannis alone.

He made his way to the tower of the hand. When he reached the quarters of the imp two of his men stood guard outside of the door. They let him pass into the room. Tyrion sat in his chair reading a book and holding a goblet of wine. The suite from earlier say close by with his own cup in hand. The boy immediately shot up when he saw Stannis.

"Yes, your grace", he asked as if Stannis was some welcomed surprise guest instead of his captor.

"Cersei and joffrey will be executed tomorrow", Stannis told him.

"And Tommen?", Tyrion didn't miss a beat.

"He will be spared", Stannis answered, "for now". "Don't you care for your own life?", Stannis asked.

"Not particularly", Tyrion took a sip of wine.

"You will remain in your chambers until further notice", Stannis ordered before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Loras

Loras paced back and force in his and Renly's shared tent. After they're victory over the Lannister army which included the death of the old Lion Tywin lannister and the raven they had received as they made their way back to help in the siege of Kings landing that told them of how Tyrion Lannister surrendered the city to Stannis Renly had been bouncing off the walls in joy.

Renly had been acting differently, more solemn and quiet or at least by Renly's standards. He would give all the other Tyrells strange glances when he didn't think anyone was watching them and he would often glare at his father whenever he was around. He didn't do that to Loras but every night in bed he would latch on to Loras like he was scared he would suddenly disappear in the night.

Now however Renly was so joyful as they made their way to Kings landing with the Lannister prisoners. He now often talked about Stannis, sometimes out right praising his older brother. This only made him feel worse about his grandmother's plan which Margaery had told him about. Renly didn't trust any of the other Tyrells not even Margaery but he still trusted Loras. He always trusted Loras. And here he was about to betray him so that Margaery could be Queen.

Renly walked into the tent. "Where almost to Kings landing; only about another days March", he chirped happily.

Loras had to try and get Renly to not adore his brother so much. "Are you sure Stannis will be okay with me there since he know about us?", He asked, his minded flashed back to when he had caught him and Renly in an intimate position. The look of disgust and anger on his face as his eyes had fallen upon Renly.

"Of course", Renly tried to reassure him, "Stannis doesn't care about the gods. He doesn't even believe in them and sure he didn't like it when he caught me with you but that was only because of the siege of Storm's end. Now that the Tyrells defeated the Lannisters he will welcome you as warmly as possible. But this is Stannis so he'll probably just have a slightly lighter frown on his face."

Than Renly's voice suddenly turned melancholy, "It's probably more than any of us disserve".

Loras cringed, he knew how Renly felt guilty about treating Stannis like he did for almost his entire life. Loras seen Renly would often praise people Robert, Jon Are, Loras, Margaery or himself but never Stannis. Now he never seemed to stop thinking about his hard and cold brother. Stannis and Loras were the only things that seemed to be holding Renly together and he was about to destroy the other person helping hold Renly together for his power hungry sister.

"My grandmother plans to kill Stannis!", Loras blurted out, not being able to handle it any more. Renly looked at him with shock and confusion as he told him about lady Olenna's plan.

After he finished he expected Renly to be enraged with him. Instead he simply asked, "so it was only the three of you who knew?"

Loras nodded.

Renly than completely shocked Renly by kissing him passionately before walk out of their tent.

"Where are you going?", Loras called after him.

"To send a raven".


	6. Chapter 6 Sansa

Sansa made her way to the throne room where the new king, Stannis, sat upon the iron throne. She hadn't spoken a word to him but she already liked him since he had executed Joffrey and Cersei, by his own hand no less. Cersei had gone out in a rage, foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal as she was held down to allow for a clean swing of Stannis' sword. Joffrey had finally shown his true self as he died, crying and weeping like a toddler, no threats or taunts just a weak pitiful excuse for a human being.

And even after receiving news from Renly of the Tyrell plan last night he didn't immediately demand their heads on spikes but instead sent part of his army to take Olenna prisoner and bring her here for a trial along with Margaery who was being held prisoner by her own husband as the marched back to Kings landing.

She curtsied in front of the king and the large court. Stannis didn't seem to like large crowds or people in general but he seemed to hate secrets and seeming even more. The small council would now usually meet in the throne room surrounded by onlookers who were held back by the guards.

"Lady Stark", Stannis said, "I've been discussing terms with your mother and your brother Robb"

"I hope they are going well", she said honestly.

"Hardly", Stannis said not caring for politeness, "your brother is a fool, but he is an honest fool. He has much to learn if he is to be warden of the north".

"Your grace?", Sansa's heart nearly stopped.

"He and your mother shall be here within two months time to discuss him bending the knee", Stannis said.

"T-thank you, your grace".

"Don't thank me thank your mother", Stannis said, "she was the only one who could convince your brother. If it weren't for her we would still be at war with the north".

Sansa nearly fainted. She would see her family again or atleast what was left of it. She knew then and there the man that sat on the throne in front of her was a good king. She would do what ever it would take to convince him to bend the knee.

"But that is not why you are here", Stannis drove her from her thoughts, "I want to hear an honest opinion on Tyrion Lannister and a daughter of Ned Stark will be honest."

Sansa thought about Tyrion. He had never been mean to her or mistreated her. Even when he had staged the coup to over throw Joffrey and taken over Kings landing temporarily he had allowed her her freedom but did warn her to be careful around some of the more Cersei loyal Lannister soldiers.

"He isn't like the other Lannisters", she said, "he is a decent man".

"He betrayed his own house", the Kings hand, the onion knight, pointed out.

"They were evil!", Sansa shout. "He saved me", she began to weep, "He saved me! From Joffrey when he had ripped my dress revealing me were I stand know to the whole court and had Ser Meryn Trant beat me with the flat of his sword! I thought was going to die as Joffrey pointed a crossbow at me until Tyrion came in! He ordered for someone to cover me and even threatened Ser Meryn Trant when he tried to speak up as he scolded Tyrion before he walked me out of the room!"

Stannis' face grew angrier as he heard her story. "Where is Ser Meryn Trant?", He asked/demanded.

"Tyrion had him killed when he overthrew Joffrey, your grace.", Sansa said with a slight smile daring to appear on her lips as she wiped the tears from her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrion walked to the throne room where he was sure he would meet his end. A guard flanked him on either side as his heavy shackles rattled as he waddled to the large entrance to the throne room.

Many people gathered on either side of the hall who awaited his death. Tyrion stopped at the bottom of the steps to the iron throne were Stannis sat upon it looking more a king than Robert or Joffrey ever were.

"Your grace", he did his best to bow.

"Tyrion Lannister", Stannis said. Tyrion could give him this, he didn't seem to care about Tyrion being an imp only that he was a Lannister. "I have come to a decision".

Tyrion looked the king that he had handed the throne to in the eyes. If he was going to die he would die with his head held high. He wouldn't die like Cersei, raving mad and making empty threats. He would die what little dignity he had.

"You are now the Lord of Casterly rock and warden of the Westerlands."

"Pardon?", Tyrion couldn't believe his ears.

"You are the last surviving legitimate lannister heir. And despite your treachery against your own house I have been told that you are a just man", Stannis explained.

"And what of Tommen and Myrcella?", Tyrion desperately wanted to know what would happen to his beloved nephew and niece.

"The bastards may live at casterly rock", Stannis proclaimed, "but they shall hold no titles or lands, and shall never marry".

"Th-thank you, your grace", Tyrion actually found himself speechless.

"Don't thank me", Stannis said stern as ever, "Thank the Stark girl. I would've taken your head if not for her".

Tyrion's eyes searched the crowd for any trace of the red haired young maiden. Eventually his eyes fell upon her trying to hide near the back of the crowd but her bright hair and height gave her away. Tyrion turned and bowed to the girl.

"Thank you my lady", Tyrion said with utter honesty spilling out of him.

Tyrion was set free and went about preparing for the journey back home. Bronn and Pod were coming along with the few Lannister soldiers Tyrion knew to like him. Stannis had sent word to Dorne and Myrcella would meet them at the Rock by boat. Now he needed to tell Tommen.

Tommen was in the Sept praying. The young boy had been going there often since he learned of his true parentage. He turned to his uncle at the sound of his foot steps.

"Uncle", Tommen walked over and embraced him. "Are they going to kill me too?", He asked fearfully.

"No, the king has decided to spare you and your sister. You are to live with me at the Rock".

Tommen embraced him again, "thank you Uncle!", He nearly cried. "When do we leave?"

"Not until the arrival of Robb Stark it would be good to meet the soon to be warden of the North".

And he would like to talk to the girl who saved his life.


	8. Chapter 8

When Robb had arrived at king landing he had suspected it to be a trap. The only thing that had made him go was his mother's constant demands for him to go and the idea of seeing one of his sisters again.

Now as he rode into Kings landing with his mother on his left and Theon on his right it seemed like they had been telling the truth. He sent one of his men ahead to ask that Sansa not be told of their arrival, he wished to surprise her. As they made their way up the street he talked with passersby and asked them of their new king. Apparently he had been given the nicknames king Stannis the honest and king Stannis the blunt.

Soon they arrived at the entrance to the red keep where they were met by three men. One he recognized as Renly Baratheon from a painting he had once seen of the man but the other two were strangers to him. One was an older man with a salt and pepper beard and the other who stood between the bearded man and Renly was a middle aged man with a receding hair line who didn't seem to want to be here.

The bearded man stepped forward and gestured to the other stranger, "This is Stannis Baratheon. One true King of the seven kingdoms".

Robb had expected someone more like Robert or Renly but instead he was met by this rather average looking grim man. If they wanted him to bend the knee to this man then they were sorely mistaken.

"This is Robb Stark", Theon said loudly, "king in the North".

"Warden of the north", Stannis growled.

"My apologies for my brother", Renly spoke up, "You must be dieing to see your sister. We haven't told her of your arrival just as you requested".

"Please let me see my daughter", Catelyn begged. Stannis nodded his approval.

"Follow me", Renly said. Robb followed Renly with his mother and Theon at his heals.

"How is she?", Catelyn asked worriedly as they made their way down one of the many stone halls.

Renly stopped at a door with a squire standing guard in front of it. "Ask her yourself", Renly said as he opened the door with a bow.

Robb looked in and nearly cried with joy at the sight of his sister sitting at a table. She looked older as she began to grow into a woman but the smile on her face was truly something to marvel at as she laughed at something. Robb followed her eyes to see the cause of her joy but was confused when he saw her looking directly at the dwarf, Tyrion Lannister who sat across from her.

"Get away from her!", His mother screamed as she ran past him into the room and pulled Sansa away from the small man. Catelyn stared at the imp with pure hatred and venom as she stood as if to shield Sansa from him.

Robb drew his sword at his mother's fear even though he wasn't sure of what the imp could do again any of them. His mother had claimed repeatedly that Tyrion was the one who hired an assassin to try and kill Bran so he wasn't sure what the dwarfs capabilities were. Theon followed in closely behind Robb, his sword drawn as well.

"What a warm welcome", Tyrion said with a smile. "Would you care to join me and Sansa for tea?", He asked calmly gesturing to the cups and picture of tea on the table. "And lord Greyjoy I see your still loyal to the Starks, atleast you know where your loyalties lye".

Theon looked like he was about to say something but was cut off.

"Don't come near my daughter!", Catelyn shouted.

"Mother, please", Sansa said as she pushed past her mother and retook her seat at the small table.

Robb was aw struck by Sansa's actions. She never defied any of her mother's actions. What had happened during her time at Kings landing?

"He's a Lannister", Robb told her. "He's a dwarf!"

"He's one of the only good men still alive", Sansa said as she crossed her arms.

Sansa than gave them a summary of her time at Kings landing after father's death. Robb stood there in horror as she described the things Joffrey did to his sister. Her however turned lighter when she spoke of Tyrion rescuing her and about him giving Stannis the city.

Sansa had just finished her story when they head a knock on the door. Tyrion stood up and waddled over to open it.

"Ah, ser Davos", Tyrion said as he opened the door to reveal the bearded man, " of what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The king and I heard screaming. He sent me to see what it was about.", Davos said.

"Owe just the happiness or a family being reunited", Tyrion assured him. After Davos left seeking to believe the lie Tyrion closed the door again.

"You will leave immediately, dwarf", Catelyn hissed.

"I'm afraid I can't", Tyrion said with a smile, "I am to be one of the judges for the Tyrell trial". Tyrion turned to Sansa, "my lady, I shall leave you to catch up with your family".

As soon as he left the room Catelyn held Sansa in a hug like she was a little girl again who had just had a nightmare.

"It's okay", Catelyn comforted Sansa ,"he's gone. Now tell us the truth".

Sansa rolled her eyes, "I already have". She ignored her mother's tightening grip and continuos reassurances as she turned to Robb. "You should bend the knee to Stannis", Sansa told him.

"Why?", Robb asked arms crossed.

"Because if you don't you will end up in a war you can't win", Sansa said.

"That's what many said about the Lannister army when they fought us. Now where are they?", Theon added with a big grin.

"Stannis and Renly defeated the Lannisters, not you", Sansa said annoyed. "If you don't see that then you are a fool!"

Robb thought it over. "I will see what kind of king he is and than I will make my decision", he declared.

Sansa seemed to agree with that for now at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Robb stood to the side in his the thron room of the red keep as the Tyrell trial took place.

It had been nearly a week of observing and negotiating with Stannis and his men and Robb hadn't budged an inch. Not that he was a bad king; he governed fairly enough but he seemed to give no respect for anyone and was just plain out boring. Renly would try at every turn to have Stannis throw a party or a tourney but Stannis refused every time even one in celebration of his own coronation as king. Sansa and his mother kept trying to convince him to bend the knee but he ignored them he would not bend the knee to a king who might be over thrown within a week.

Renly and Ser Loras had given nearly identical recounts. Loras had broken-down in some and begged forgiveness. Then came Margaery who denied everything and claimed she was fully loyal to her husband and his brother.

Now Olenna Tyrell walked up and onto the witness podium.

"I did it", the old woman said causing the crowd to gasp and then get into an uproar as the damned the woman. Olenna rolled her eyes, "oh please, yes I planned to kill this bore of a man", she gestured to Stannis, "and I'd do it again if I had the chance. But my grand children had no part in it. Loras must have had a some mad dream one night. The boy is unfortunately nearly as foolish as his father."

Tyrion coughed, "the judges will now make a verdict".

Davos was first he seemed to think before himself, "I'm no grand lord but as a parent I'd do anything for my son and that includes lying in front of a court and I can imagine that a grandparent would do the same for their grand children. Olenna and Margaery Tyrell I find guilty and Loras innocent as he saved the King's life".

Tyrion was next he looked down with a rare sad expression upon his face. Robb wondered what the hideous little man could be thinking,he still wanted to know what he did to Sansa to make her trust him, he knew no Lannister could have any goodness in them. "I find all of them guilty but I believe that Ser Davos is correct when he said that Loras should not be punished for the crime".

Lastly was Stannis himself. "Guilty", he said simply, "Bring them forth".

The three Tyrells all stood in front of him in chains. "Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery of house Tyrell shall be sentenced to death. Ser Loras of house Tyrell while guilty has saved my life." Loras looked up with slight hope in his eyes. "However a good act does no wash out the bad and you shall be held as a ward of the king for the foreseeable future".

...

Robb stood with the rest of the crowd outside as they waited for the executions to happen exactly where his father had been unjustly killed.

Stannis finally appeared after disappearing for several hours after the trial. Robb saw no execution as he ordered Margaery forward.

"Any last words?", Stannis asked as he drew his sword.

Margaery held her head high, "Long live house Tyrell!"

Stannis took her head clean off with a swing of his sword. He ordered Olenna up next and asked her the same question.

"Get on with it then I don't have all day", she said. She sounded so bored.

'Any man who orders another dead should have to swing the sword', his father's words echoed in Robb's head.

...

That night a ball was thrown. Not by the king but by Renly. Sansa scanned the room in the formal way she almost always seemed to carry herself with her mother next to her still trying to talk since into her. Theon was helping himself to any food he could find.

Robb was beginning to relax and even considered dancing but those thought quickly ended when Tyrion Lannister walked toward them. Behind him was a squire, the sellsword his mother had told him about, and Sandor Clegane.

"Lord Lannister", Robb could barely keep the bike back ashe looked at the hideous little beast in front of him. He turned to Sandor, "it's an honor Ser Sandor. My sister tells me you saved her during a food riot".

"Aye. This little fucker", he nodded to Tyrion, "ordered me. Course I would a still done it with Joffrey having still been alive. Glad that little bastard is dead. And it's lord Clegane now".

"Yes I couldn't have his murderous brother running a house of the Westerlands", Tyrion explained.

Robb opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a young blond haired boy running over toward them and nearly barreling into the imp.

"Uncle Tyrion! uncle Tyrion!", The boy shouted, "Shireen is here!".

A young girl walked up to them. She was an adorable girl Robb thought until he saw the grey scale on her face. Robb drew his sword and pointed at the girl as he grabbed Sansa and his mother with his free hand.

"Stay back", he warned.

"Princess", Tyrion said cheerily as he bowed, "I didn't know you were in Kingslanding".

"I arrived today", she said happily. Ignoring the sword wielding northerner.

"Uncle can me and Shireen go play?", Tommen asked.

"Of course", Tyrion said, "just tell me if any one says something mean to you".

"Yes uncle", he said before running off.

"So that was Stannis' daughter?", Lady Catelyn asked surprisingly.

"Yes, I suppose whatever happiness the gods took from Stannis they gave back to Shireen", Tyrion said. "Also lady Catelyn you will be happy to know I am to leave on the morrow".

Lady Catelyn gave a nod as she tried to hide the smirk on her face.

...

Stannis stood in the crowded party room. His gold cloaks who guarded him made up of some of his best men. All of them veterans of the siege on Storm's end. He wanted to leave, their was so much work to be done.

A loud commotion began in the crowd and out in front of him walked a bearded man with an eye patch.

"I am Beric Dondarrion leader of the brotherhood without banners", the man announced, "Ned Stark sent me and my men to hunt down the murderer Gregor Clegane. I am afraid that we have not yet completed our task but I came here to see the new rightful king of Westeros".

"You may pledge your loyalty Lord Beric", Stannis said.

"The brotherhood follows no king. We protect the people, help the people and we will stand with you. Harm them, however, and we will hunt you down".

"Very well", Stannis said surprising all, "You shall from now on be like the night's watch. You say you have not killed Gregor Clegane yet then we will give you whatever you need for the task".

Beric looked as if he was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Arya!", Catelyn Stark shouted through the halls.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the support. Here's the last chapter. It's a bit different.

After Robb Stark had reunited with his other sister he bent the knee to the one true King of Westeros. The reunited seven kingdoms did not last long however. The next day a raven arrived telling of the Tyrells going to war against their king for the murder of two of their house's ladies. The young wolf promised to send his army to help in putting down the rebellion. The smallest of the Lannisters promised to send what remained of the Lannister field army as well.

When the Tyrells finally meet them in battle the king lead them from the front. He was not his bold older brother who would charge forward on horseback and try to fight the army by himself, instead he stood shoulder to shoulder with his infantry in the front rank. The men who had not approved of Stannis' before soon began to trust him with their lives. They won battle after battle until the Tyrells were under siege at high garden.

But before they could deliver the final blow to the rebellion they received news of the Greyjoys attacking the coast, raping, stealing, and murdering. The king took his army to deal with this new threat leaving the little Lion and the Lannister army to take care of the Tyrells. Stannis took his navy and destroyed every Greyjoy ship he could find. Soon he was on Pyke besieging the castle. As he lead his men into the castle the rebels quickly surrendered. All except for the would be king and his daughter. Both were killed. Theon was namedthe new head of house Greyjoy and given control of the iron islands. The lion soon sent word of the defeat of the Tyrells.

The king tried his best to rule but within the year news came from the wall of a massive wildling army. The king rallied an army and sailed North. His cavalry tore through the wildlings so called army with ease.

At the wall he met the Stark bastard who told him of the army of the dead and of their weakness to dragon glass. He knew no Stark, even a bastard, would ever like. And so they prepared the wall for when the dead attacked.

It was along and costly war but they survived. The Kings iron will held out though and they rebuilt.

Eventually the final usurper came. The queen of dragons. She arrived on the shoresof Westeros with an army of unsullied and dothraki and three dragons. The king raised his army on last time. The mightiest the world had ever seen and marched against the Targaryen. At the center of his army stood what few remained of his five hundred men who had held Storm's end.

The dragon queen landed in front of him before the battle with all three of her giant beasts.

"Surrender and I will spare you", she said from the back of one of her dragons.

The king looked at her army of disciplined soldiers and fierce warriors. Then at her three giant fire breathing beasts who towered over the ageing man. He looked the Queen in the eyes.

"Bend the knee or I'll destroy you".

The Queen looked at him will pure hatred. Who was he to have the audacity to defy her. She had here dragons burn him alive. He didn't scream or flail in pain. He stood there as his flesh burned off his bones. His archers unleashed a great volley killing the Queen and blinding the dragons when some managed to get into their eyes. His army had seen so much war, they destroyed the Queen's army.

The Baratheons would keep hold of the throne till the end of time.

Thanks to the one true King. Stannis Baratheon.


End file.
